The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that have signal conductors configured to convey data signals and ground conductors that control impedance and reduce crosstalk between the signal conductors.
Communication systems exist today that utilize electrical connectors to transmit data. For example, network systems, servers, data centers, and the like may use numerous electrical connectors to interconnect the various devices of the communication system. Many electrical connectors include signal conductors and ground conductors in which the signal conductors convey data signals and the ground conductors control impedance and reduce crosstalk between the signal conductors. In differential signaling applications, the signal conductors are arranged in signal pairs for carrying the data signals. Each signal pair may be separated from an adjacent signal pair by one or more ground conductors.
There has been a general demand to increase the density of signal conductors within the electrical connectors and/or increase the speeds at which data is transmitted through the electrical connectors. As data rates increase and/or distances between the signal conductors decrease, however, it becomes more challenging to maintain a baseline level of signal integrity. For example, in some cases, electrical energy that flows on the surface of each ground conductor of the electrical connector may be reflected and resonate within cavities formed between ground conductors. Unwanted electrical energy may be supported between one ground conductor and nearby ground conductors. Depending on the frequency of the data transmission, electrical noise may develop that increases return loss and/or crosstalk and reduces throughput of the electrical connector.
To control resonance in between conductors and limit the effects of the resulting electrical noise, it has been proposed to electrically common separate ground conductors using a metal conductor or a lossy plastic material. The effectiveness and/or cost of implementing these techniques is based on a number of variables, such as the geometry of the electrical connector and geometries of the signal and ground conductors within the electrical connector. For some applications and/or electrical connector configurations, alternative methods for controlling resonance between the ground conductors may be desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical connectors that reduce the electrical noise caused by resonating conditions between ground conductors.